Vohkaidin Knox
"Hatred, despair, fear, all of these things, are chains of our own making. And I will never willingly wear chains again" A former slave who started a new life on the Citadel. He bears a few scars, both mentally and physically, but refuses to let his past dominate who he is. Pre-CDN-History Born on the Hegemony trade capital of Camala, Vohkaidin has spent the greater majority of his life enslaved. His mother, Janet Knox, the estranged daughter of Lionel Knox, a founding member of Terra Firma, had been captured while pregnant with the unborn Vohkaidin. The identitiy of the father was known only to her. Vohkaidin himself has no memory of their eventual separation, but believes he was two at the time. He spent the next twelve years in service to a batarian merchant, given no name beyond an identifier number. During this time, most of his time was spent working the kennels, looking after the merchant's private animal stock. He grew into a strong young man, and at the age of fourteen, was sold to an offoworld purchaser, who brought the young human to Logasiri. For the next six years of his life, Vohkaidin struggled to survive against both the unending, back breaking labor and the planet's already hostile environment. Logasiri itself, barely a step above a carbonaceous asteroid, has the highest speculated death toll of slaves for any world in the Hegemony. During this time, Vohkaidin recieved several facial scars, evidence of either an accident, or an intentional wounding. Knox himself does not clarify which. During his twentieth year of age, he was sold once again, the mine he'd been working in drying up, forcing his owner to sell his slave stock in order to compensate for his lost investments. Vohkaidin was sent offworld, where fate intervened in the form of the Niirkas, ''a Hierarchy frigate that liberated the captured slaves. It was at thist time that Vohkaidin made a lasting friendship with Sorik Vohkaidn, one of the turians who liberated him. Their companionship had a lasting effect on the former slave, to the point that when Sorik died during the battle of the Citadel, Vohkaidin, to honor his fallen friend, decided to use his surname as his own. For the following four years after Vohkaidin's liberation, he was kept in a psychiatric ward on the Citadel, where he was slowly educated and prepared to be introduced into society. Finally, he was deemed fit, and given a small stipend to help him get on his feet, along with periodic observation to see how he was adjusting. It was around this time that Vohkaidin discovered a particular news forum.... Threads of Note This looks like a good place to start: Vohk posts for the first time on CDN, resulting in (mostly) friendly greetings. First day in the Big City: Vohk takes his first act of serious exploration on the Citadel after several years of preparing to be inserted into society. It's not long before he gets lost and overwhelmed, but, in the process, he makes a friendship that will save the former slave's life more than once in the coming years. Reporters...: Finding himself unexpectedly face to face with the unpleasant side of fame, Vohk looks for advice on how to deal with it. Little does he know, one actual journalist posting on the thread will have severe impact on his future. Living Arrangements: Vohk, searching for better housing, meets a soon to be long time friend, Kolya Wright. Roomates, Reporters, and Ro-What?: Friendships, stories, and love at first sight. With an Exclusive Report from Helena Mathioudakis: Not for the last time, Knox finds himself on the big screen. I Hate My Neighbors!: In which Vohk deduces the true identity of another forum goer (Tayunji Ruush'ek), something unplanned both IC and OOC, which would lead to some risky adventures further down the line. Exiles: In hiding, with half the galaxy wanting their heads, Knox and Mathioudakis plan their next move. The Journalist and the Warlord: Seeking allies, Vohk and Muck find themselves face to with a motley crew of professional mercs, an eccentric tech expert...and a warrior with few equals. THE END (Justifies the means): The conclusion of the Who Goes There 2 arc, with Vohkaidin finding himself at his darkest point as he faces unholy foes from without...and within. COMMENCE DRINKING: Blowing some steam after the ''Pequod mission, Vohk finds out that actions inevitably have consequences, as things rapidly get out of control. How... am I going to handle this?: When Muck made her report, Vohk's name and face kind were everywhere, and now his human family from Earth are in contact. The Journalist and Little Solegrit: What begins as an excursion to a shooting range, concludes with meeting with one of the most extraordinary individuals on CDN. Polishing the Claret Rock: Tayunji arranges her pickup by Vohk. Leading to... Setting the Scarlet Stone: Vohk undertakes a solo mission to The Wreck, successfully rescuing his charge, but not without gaining some unwanted attention. Mi Casa, es Su Casa: Vohk brings Tayunji to his home, and a lasting friendship is formed. In the Company of Soldiers: For the first, and possibly last, time, Vohk uses the journalist skills he's picked up from his wife, while briefly embedded with a multiracial company of mercenaries. While their time together is short, Vohkaidin is forever impressed by the charismatic Brigadier, and the bravery & camaraderie exhibited by his troops. A Little Piece: Immediately after Raithal, the couple, with the help of several allies, successfully help evacuate the survivors of Second Svalbard, while gaining the loathing of Nassa D'Veyra, an Eclipse officer. So We Meet At Last: Vohk, Muck, Tayunji and some friends eat out. Reaper War Just Letting Everyone Know How Alive We Are: After a hiatus, Muck and Vohk return, with more than a little bit of news. The Journalist and the Sandman: Sensing something afoot, Vohk finds a powerful new enemy threatening Helena's wellbeing. The Defenders of Denakot: Assisting in the defence of the Sniper's Touch while it's under attack by Cerberus. Stress Relief: Vohk, Helena and Kolya meet some other CDNers at the gym. Agapeo: The Wedding of Vohkaidin Knox and Helena Mathioudakis. Slideshow: When one of their friends has an inventive idea to assist in the war, Muck and Vohk join a gathering at Aphin's Place to make it a reality. Preparing For A Worst-Case Scenario: Vohk wants to make sure Citadel residents are ready... Touching Bases: To that end, he meets with Nat (Natalie King)... Seeds of Salvation: A meeting is organized by Vohk in preparation for a possible Reaper attack... Guardians of the Temple: One of the biggest threads, this served as the ending of the Reaper War for a great deal of CDN members. Vohk does his best to keep people alive, while under siege from an endless horde of Reaper troops. Post-War The Big Blue Plain: On Thessia, as it rebuilds. Report From Sunny Thessia: Vohk describes his work rebuilding the polar city of Nartin... and combating eezo-raiding criminals. The Benefits of Community Service: Following on from the above, a deal is made with Julian Snow. Private Messages: Busy on the Citadel. Training Sessions: The subject of Tayunji and the actions taken on her behalf becomes an issue with the Alliance. An Unofficial Visit: Checking in on Snow. A Much Needed Family Outing: Knox and the family meet some fellow CDN posters on the Citadel. Three Words Game: Vohkaidin gets in contact again (note that at the time his avatar and usual name were missing, and it wasn't immediately apparent to Mekan or anyone else who this was). So They Revamped It Again?: Arriving at the third version of the forums. lick me, soldier boy: Having picked a fight with Dwick to defend his wife's honour, this is the result. Looking For A Name: Vohk wants to put a name to a certain organization's face. Down To Business: A mission to the Caleston Rift sees the outbreak of war. First Bullet: Reflection on the Caleston debacle. The Mustang Invasion: Summoned to the Alliance Tower. Amazing People: Knox remembers Kyr Nosoric, and asks others for stories of inspiring people. NeoTerraFirma Exclusive Interview: Several years on, CDN learns what Vohk has been up to -- involvement in politics. Although his choice of party names takes a bashing, there are also a number of pleasant reunions as the man himself becomes one of several posters to make a return. The Truth and Reconciliation NTF Commission: Trying to move ahead with the controversial new party. Vohk also exchanges terse and mutually recriminatory messages with Tayunji. Outcast Redemption: Getting started on the Citadel. Cybernetic Pain Relief: Matters of adapting to the new medical reality. Confrontation With Tayunji: The Vohk/Tayunji relationship under the spotlight. A new forum member's Camalan heritage leads to a conversation in which recriminations and frustrations boil over. Galactic Outreach: Vohk is heading to Ministauri's Rest to make some connections as part of the whole "running a new political party" business. Elcor Work: Taking advantage of the above, Xuumo sends a message to Vohk; the exchange continues here. Category:Humans Category:Characters